monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Infected Mushroom
Infected Mushroom '''is a psytrance duo based out of Israel. They have been making Rock-influenced Psytrance for 22 years & counting. Most of the sounds used in their songs, from synths to Tri-tonals, are distorted vocals. The duo has collaborated with the likes of the Pegboard Nerds, Astrix, and Savant, & have had multiple songs remixed by RIOT. Infected Mushroom has released a total of '''11 '''full-length studio albums and '''25 EPs. Timeline 2017 November * November 24, 2017: Infected Mushroom released Spitfire, their debut Monstercat single. The song, which was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4, became the most-viewed Monstercat YouTube upload of 2017, with close to 10 million views. 2018 August * August 30, 2018: Infected Mushroom's song Walking on the Moon was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 4. This song also became the part of their album, Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys. November * November 8, 2018: Collaborating with BLiSS, they released their song featuring Miyavi , BLiSS on Mushrooms. This takes second place for the longest single released on Monstercat, which lasts 9 minutes and 31 seconds. This song is just 6 seconds shorter than Wuxia by Mitchell Claxton. December * December 10, 2018: Ahead of their upcoming LP, Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys, they released one of the singles, Guitarmass. * December 11, 2018: Ahead of their upcoming LP, Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys, they released one of the singles, Lost in Space, with Tuna and featuring A-Wa. * December 12, 2018: The duo released their debut LP on Monstercat called Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys with their upload on YouTube: Head of NASA. 2019 July * August 30, 2018: Infected Mushroom's song Kababies was featured on Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary. 2020 January * January 20, 2020: Ahead of their upcoming LP, More Of Just The Same, they released one of the singles, Ani Mevushal with BLiSS. February * February 3, 2020: Ahead of their upcoming LP, More Of Just The Same, they released one of the singles, Freedom Bill with Freedom Fighters & Mr. Bill. Off-Monstercat releases LPs This list of Albums is based off of their Spotify discography page. * IM21, Part 1 '(Released 2018) EP * '''Return to the Sauce '(Released 2017) * 'Converting Vegetarians II '(Released 2015) * 'Friends on Mushrooms - Deluxe '(Released 2015) * 'Friends on Mushrooms Vol. 3 '(Released 2014) * '''Friends on Mushrooms Vol. 2 (Released 2014) * Friends on Mushrooms Vol. 1 '(Released 2013) * '''Army of Mushrooms '(Released 2012) * 'Legend of the Black Shawarma '(Released 2009) * 'Vicious Delicious '(Released 2007) * 'Stretched '(Released 2005) * '''I'm The Supervisor (Released 2004) * Converting Vegetarians '''(Released 2003) * '''Birthday EP (Released 2002) * B.P.Empire '(Released 2001) * '''Classical Mushroom '(Released 2000) * 'The Gathering '(Released 1999) Singles This list of singles is based off of their Spotify single page. * 'Nutmeg '2016 * 'Liquid Smoke '2016 * '''Fields of Grey (feat. Sasha Grey) 2015 * Never Mind 2014 * See Me Now '''2014 * '''Nation of Wusses 2012 * U R So Smart '''2012 * '''Pink Nightmares 2011 * I'm Alive (w/ Paul Oakenfold) '2011 * '''Deck & Sheker '2010 * 'Merlin - Infected Remix '2007 * '''Deeply Disturbed / Drop Out 2003 * Lo Ra '2003 * '''Doremifas '2002 * 'Elevation '2002 * 'Ayone Else But Me '2000 * 'Bust A Move '2000 Remixes This list of singles is based off of their Spotify single page. * '''Electro Panic (Azax x Boombastix Remix) 2018 * Cities of the Future (Timelock Remix) 2017 * U R So F**ked (RIOT Remix) 2017 * The Shen (Usha vs. Cortex Remix) 2017 * Psycho (Loud & Domestic Remix) 2015 * Never Mind (Liquid Stranger Remix) 2014 * U R So F**ked (Opiuo Remix) 2012 * Shakawkaw (Vibe Tribe Remix) 2005 * Elation Station (Beat Hackers Remix) 2004 Trivia * Infected Mushroom was a production team on Lady Gaga's 3rd artist album "Artpop". * They were originally named Shidapu & Duvdev before becoming known as Infected Mushroom. * The guitarists are named Thomas Cunningham & Erez Netz. * The percussionist is named Rogério Jardim. Monstercat uploads # Spitfire #* November 24, 2017 # Walking on the Moon #* August 30, 2018 # BLiSS on Mushrooms with BLiSS (feat. Miyavi) #* November 8, 2018 # Guitarmass #* December 10, 2018 # Lost In Space with Tuna (feat. A-Wa) #* December 11, 2018 # Head of NASA #* December 12, 2018 # Kababies #* July 4, 2019 # Ani Mevushal #* January 20, 2020 # Freedom Bill (with Freedom Fighters & Mr. Bill) #* February 3, 2020 Category:Artists Category:Infected Mushroom discography Category:Spinnin artists Category:Dim Mak artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Perfecto artists Category:BNE artists Category:Hom-Mega artists